


Shortbreads and Snowy Saturdays

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Coffee, Flirting, Honestly its cute af so, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Libraries, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Tea, Teasing, Winter, perhaps, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Cody spends every Saturday in the cafe of the public library, reading mysteries and watching the people wonder by.This Saturday, he gets some unexpected company.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	Shortbreads and Snowy Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! :D 
> 
> Literally had so much fun writing it. Wholesome mdoern AU Codywan is my favorite. 
> 
> Should I make this into a longer story? Would anyone read a longer story? let me know ;) 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Please R and R, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at this same name.

“I’m sorry,” Cody looked up at the sound of a soft, but persistent voice speaking to him, “Do you mind if I ask what that is you’re drinking?”

Cody blinked, startled out of his concentration to look up at the man who was speaking to him. He was standing on the opposite side of the table that Cody occupied, one of his hands resting on the back of the empty chair there, the other stuffed into the pocket of his light brown peacoat. The rounded curve of his cheeks were red from the sharp bite in the air outside, promising snow in short order.

“Peppermint mocha,” Cody said, realizing there had been a few moments of silence since the man had asked his question. His eyebrows raised, his square-framed glasses sliding just a bit further down his nose. Cody couldn’t help but notice his eyes, bright from the cold (or, perhaps, they were simply bright).

“No whip?” The man said a slight smile on his lips, and Cody lifted the cup to take a sip.

“No whip,” He confirmed, “But I did add a shot of white chocolate syrup.”

“Hmmm,” The man hummed for a moment, and Cody couldn’t help but notice the exact shade of ginger in his hair that swooped out from underneath the thick, winter hat he was wearing. “Well, Cody—”

It might have been Cody’s imagination, but he thought that the man held the word longer on his lips than he needed to as he read it off of Cody’s cup.

“--I’m not sure I can trust the opinion of a man who doesn’t get whipped cream with his mocha.”

Cody laughed, entirely unexpectedly and the man smiled down at him.

“I’m not the one asking strangers about their drinks,” Cody said back, taking another sip before he set his cup on the table.

“I do suppose I could try it,” The man agreed, “If you don’t mind my company, I can give you my feedback in real time.”

Cody waved his arm towards the empty chair the man’s hand rested on, indicating he was welcome to sit. He smiled, tapping it once lightly before walking away to join the line of other customers in front of the counter. Cody watched him, and for the first time, wondered exactly what was happening. He tried to think, to drum up any memory he might have had of this man before a few moments ago, but there was none. He wondered briefly if he might be one of Rex’s old friends, but Cody had certainly never seen him before.

The only thing that came to mind, as he watched him peer into the glass case of cookies and pastries, is that he might have seen him here in the library a few times. _To Bean or Not to Bean_ was in the center of the Coruscant public library, offering snacks and drinks to those who were working amongst the books and computers and archives. Cody spent many Saturdays in the café, enjoying a bit of people-watching and reading through short thriller novels that he would finish before he went home in the evening. And now, in the winter, the library was a warm respite from the cold and snow that was in constant motion outside this time of year.

Thinking back on it, Cody thought he might have seen this man lounging in one of the armchairs the week before, reading a book. In fact, looking at him, now waiting on his order, head turned slightly towards Cody as if checking to see if he was actually waiting on him or if he had decided to leave, he was certain that he had seen him, albeit briefly.

A few minutes later and he made his way back to the table, cup in one hand a paper bag in the other. He stopped by the table and, as if he had been expecting all of this to happen, began shedding his coat to fold it in half and lay it over the empty portion of the table, laying his hat on top of it. He ran a hand through his hair to neaten it, a motion that Cody couldn’t help but to watch before sitting down.

“That doesn’t look like no whip,” Cody said, and hunted across the cup for the man’s name, “Obi-Wan.”

“As I said, there’s not much point to drinking coffee if it doesn’t come with whipped cream,” He said, and took a long sip, catching the tiniest bit of whipped cream in the dark ginger hair of his moustache which he wiped away quickly. “You were right about the white chocolate though,” He said and took another drag even though the mocha had to be still incredibly hot, “That’s delicious.”

“It’s the reason I braved the snow to come here today,” Cody said and nodded towards the window where thick flakes were beginning to swirl. The man --Obi-Wan-- looked too, smiling at the sight.

“It’s quite beautiful,” He said and then looked at Cody with a slight smile, “As long as you’re not out in it, I suppose.”

“Even then,” Cody said, “It depends on the activity. My brothers were always fond of building snowmen.”

“My brother was always fond of stuffing snow down the back of my shirt,” Obi-Wan said with a laugh. It was a nice laugh. “I wish I could say he’d grown out of the habit.”

“Your younger brother?” Cody asked, hardly believing this conversation was happening.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan nodded, turning away from the window and back to Cody and his drink. “My younger sister as well, I’m afraid. I was never safe in the winter.”

They each took long sips of their drink, Cody marking the page and closing the book he had forgotten he had been reading that Obi-Wan glanced at with unhidden curiosity. It made Cody slightly nervous; the book was nothing special, a nameless mystery. What if he thought it was silly?

The thought was ludicrous.

“You’re not much of a coffee drinker, then?” He asked, breaking the short, but not uncomfortable silence.

“Certainly not,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody watched him wrap both hands, fingers slightly white wit cold, around the warm cover of his cup. “I wouldn’t drink it at all, but Cameron informed me they are all out of Earl Grey so my usual London Fog is out of the question. I saw you drinking something and thought I might ask for a second opinion on what to try.”

Cody had a sudden thought of this man, with his English accent and his Earl Grey Tea and his peacoat waiting for a double-decker bus on the streets of London, looking over at Cody who waited beside him. It was sudden and quite absurd, and Cody pushed it from his mind.

“Cameron?” He asked instead.

Obi-Wan turned his head, eyes tracking over the group of baristas. “They have on the rainbow colored scarf, with the dark hair,” He said, turning back to Cody, “They’re here almost every time I come in. They’re in charge of making the cookies.”

“Which cookies?” Cody asked, but Obi-Wan was already sliding two identical shortbread squares from the paper bag that Cody had forgotten about. He used the baggie hand Cody one, which was an unnecessary but still thoughtful gesture. 

“I would consider shortbread my one indulgence,” Obi-Wan said, and dipped his cookie into his mocha, letting it soak into the corner and soften the dough.

“I’m not sure I would consider shortbread an indulgence,” Cody said teasingly, taking a bite off of the end, the flavor buttery and light. “It’s a bit plain to be an indulgence?”

“Cameron is going to be quite offended when I tell them what you’ve said, Cody,” Obi-Wan said in mock indignation, “A good shortbread is a work of art.”

“Are you an artist?”

Obi-Wan laughed again, covering his mouth that was full of another bite of his cookie. “And if I said I was?”

“I would insist on sampling your work,” Cody said, and lifted his cup to take another drink only to realize that it was empty. Looking over, the spot of whipped cream that remained in Obi-Wan’s cup was no longer visible.

“And if I were to make some next Saturday?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice light but Cody could feel the weight of his question, “Perhaps after dinner; you could give me your opinion then?”

“Hmmm,” Cody said, repeating Obi-Wan’s thoughtful noise from earlier, “I think that sounds perfect.”

Obi-Wan didn’t, and couldn’t, stay long after that. He finished his cookie in a few short bites, making sure that he had Cody’s number correct in his phone and all the pieces of his winter outfit reassembled before he headed out. Cody’s phone buzzed with a text not a few minutes later, a screenshot of a local restaurant and a question mark.

He replied quickly, settling back into his chair with what he knew had to be a ridiculous grin on his face. He opened his book back up, determined to finish it, but still quite distracted from the blur of activity that had just happened and slightly buzzed from finishing his coffee quicker than usual.

He was so distracted that he left only a short while later, responding to Obi-Wan’s inquiry about the ending of his book. Had he stayed only a few moments longer, he would have noticed the woman who came to the counter and ordered an Earl Grey with no issue at all.


End file.
